Diskussion:Mace Windu
Infoboxfarbe Kann man den Rahmen von der Infobox irgendwie Amethystfarben bekommen?--Yoda41 15:40, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Dazu müsstest du die Vorlage ändern, was ihr aber nicht tun sollt, weil sie dann in allen Artikeln diese Farbe hätte. Die Farbe der Personen-Infoboxen soll sich nach deren Zugehörigkeit richten, nicht nach individuellen Merkmalen, sodass der Nutzer gleich erkennt, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Und die Jedi-Infobox ist eben Gelb und dabei soll es auch bleiben. Obi-Wan K. 16:13, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Achso, naja ist auch ok. Ich dachte nur, dass es besser aussähe, wenn man den rahmen der lichtschwertfarbe anpasst.--Yoda41 17:22, 26. Mai 2006 (CEST) :::Einige Star Wars-Fans bezweifeln das Mace Windu gestorben ist als ihn die Blitze trafen und runterfiel. Was haltet ihr davon? Shaak ti. 20:01, 12.Juli 2007 (CEST) ::::Überhaupt nichts. Hör dir mal den Audiokommentar von Die Rache der Sith an und die wirst hören wie Lucas persönlich sagt, dass Windu tot ist. Das sollte eigentlich alles erklären, denn Windu ist tot... mausetot. Alles andere ist FanFiktion. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:29, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Theorie Ich habe eine Theorie über die Farbe von Mace Windu's Lichtschwert. Darf ich die in den Text hineinschreiben oder wird er dann direkt gelöscht? OOM-14 22:42, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Nee, du darfst keine Theorien in Artikel schreiben, die von dir selbst aufgestellt wurden. Der Inhalt der Texte muss immer von offizieller Seite bestätigt sein, was in diesem Fall nicht gegeben ist, sonst könnte ja jeder einen Artikel nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen schreiben. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das sagen muss! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:56, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, Xargon hat vollkommen Recht! Theorien, Gerüchte und sonstige Fanon-Geschichten sind in den Artikeln nicht erwünscht. Wir verfolgen damit das Ziel, die Artikel so offiziell wie möglich zu halten. Würden auch solche Theorien in den Artikeln aufgenommen werden, wäre die Masse wohl daran interessiert selbst Geschichten zu erfinden und hier zu präsentieren. Somit würden die Artikel rasch mit Fanon überfüllt sein und es käme auch sehr schnell zu Streitgesprächen, was nun beserer Fanon ist oder nicht. Wenn jemand einen Artikel hier liest, soll er ausschließlich Informationen aus erster Hand erhalten und keine erfundenen Theorien oder Anspielungen. Ich hoffe du verstehst, dass wir nur auf dieser Schiene fahren... ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 00:49, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ja hab ich mir schon gedacht. Naja ist egal. :-) :::OOM-14 15:12, 17. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Das sollte Dich jedoch nicht daran hindern Deine Theorien hier auf der Diskussionsseite mal anzumerken! Vielleicht kommt ja was interessantes dabei heraus!? Steffen Gebhart 16:56, 19. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::OK: Also Mache Windus Lichtschwertfarbe ist ja eher ungewöhnlich, nämlich amathystfarben. Die Schwerter von Sith sind rot, und die von Jedi normalerweise Blau, grün oder gelb. Im PS-Spiel Jedi Power Battles ist Maces' Lichtschwertfarbe blau. Wie ihr mit Sicherheit alle wisst, wollte Mace Windu den Imperator Palpatine umbringen, und das ist den Jedi untersagt. Vielleicht hat Mace Windu schon ein Paar mal Feinde getötet, und die Lichtschwertfarbe weißt ihn sozusagen darauf hin, dass er nahe dem Weg der Sith geht. Und wie ihr wisst hat Mace ja auch schon Jango Fett auf dem Gewissen. Also wie findet ihr das? OOM-14 16:12, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::::Sicherlich hat jeder Jedi bereits einige Feinde auf dem Gewissen - denk nur mal an die Klonkriege. Dass allerdings Maces Lichtschwertfarbe davon abhängig sein soll, ist Humbug. Sein erstes Lichtschwert (→ Episode I) war ein blaues. Nach dessen Verlust baute er sich ein neues, verziert mit Elektrum und mit einer speziellen Klingenfarbe - eben violett und eines verdienten Meisters würdig. Und warum sollte Mace den zukünftigen Imperator nicht töten dürfen? Das wäre schließlich die Lösung der meisten herrschenden Probleme gewesen und wie Meister Windu es betonte wäre Palpatine lebend zu gefährlich - er ist schließlich ein Sith. Außerdem besaßen auch noch andere Jedi violette Lichtschwerter. Im Spiel Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy kann man sogar zwischen 5 Farben wählen: blau, grün, gelb, violett und orange. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:27, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::::Naja war ja nur so eine Theorie. Trotzdem danke, OOM-14 19:10, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::::::Nur mal so: es lässt sich hinzufügen dass Mace Windu mit dem Stil Vaapad kämpft. ^^OOM-14 15:26, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::::::wäre es möglich das violete lichtschwertkristalle dadurch entstehen indem blaue und rote zusammen verschmolzen sind?? Mr. Grievous ::::::::::Nein, es ist eine seltene Variante eines adeganischen Kristalls. Steht im Artikel und im Offiziellen Star Wars Fact File. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 07:58, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung April 2007 (erfolgreich) * : Ich finde, es ist ein sehr guter und ausführlicher Artikel. -- Bel Iblis 16:34, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter und ausführlicher Artikel --Assassin 17:07, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, sehr gute Arbeit.--Yoda41 17:31, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist bemerkenswert und als Exzellente Artikel geeignet.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 21:07, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Super gemacht. Sogar länger wie der WP Artikel! --Darth Vader 21:13, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel. Besonders bemerkenswert finde ich die Ereignisse über Mace Windu vor Episode I.--NomAnor 21:17, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Das Hochladen der vielen Bilder hat Erwartungen geweckt - die Ani mit diesem Artikel voll erfüllt und vielleicht sogar übertroffen hat. Verdient exzellent. Ben Kenobi 01:10, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich hab mir ihn gerade durchgelesen und bin beeindruckt. Ein Meisterwerk aus Little Anis Geist. Daumen Hoch Ani. Boba 01:28, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel. Das nenne ich einen wirklich exzellenten und gut geschriebenen Artikel. Einziges winziges Minus: den Schluss könnte man besser abrunden. Dark Lord of the Shit * : Wirklich herausragend dieser Artikel das kann man nicht besser machen(ich jedenfalls nicht) Jango 02:40, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Auch von mir gibt's einen Daumen hoch - umfassend und unter Hinzuziehung zahlreicher Quellen auch aus dem EU geschrieben... auch wenn ich ihm immer noch übel nehme, daß er Jango Fett enthauptet hat ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 18:02, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gute Recherche + gute Arbeit = Exzellenter Artikel. Meister Yoda 21:04, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel gelesen als er noch ganz klein war und jetzt gehe ich eben auf den Artikel und es steht richtig viel über MAce Windu! Das ist geil znd der Artikel ist auch geil also ein Pro. --Heiliger Klingone 21:07, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) *also ich weiss ja nicht es sind zwar noch 4 Tage aber bei 13 pros und 0 kontras würde ich die Abstimmung als erfolgreich bezeichnen und ihn als exzellenten Artikel bezeichnen. Boba 17:10, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Auch Mace Windu konnte sich mit 13 Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme als exzellenter Artikel qualifizieren, sodass die Wahl vorzeitig beendet werden konnte. Little Ani hat wieder bewiesen, dass er ebenfalls tolle Artikel schreiben kann, die beispielhaft für alle weiteren sein können. Glückwunsch an den Verfasser! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 19:14, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mace Windus Meister Ist der Meister bekannt oder nicht? Weil bei dem Artikel T'ra Saa steht, dass sie Windus Meisterin war. --Finwe Disku 11:59, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also davon ist mir überhaupt nichts bekannt. Aber von den im Artikel T'ra Saa angegebenen Quellen, geht nicht hervor, dass Mace Windu ihr Schüler war. Ich werde das mal entfernen, bis jemand eine Quelle gefunden hat. Vielleicht wurde es nur wieder von einem Witzbold eingefügt und es wurde nicht bemerkt... -.- Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:22, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::In Star Wars Klonkriege VI: Schlachtfelder "Kräftemessen" sagt Mace Windu zu T'ra Saa:Ihr wart einer meiner besten Lehrer, als ich noch ein Padawan war. Und T'ra Saa sagt während des Gesprächs:Du hast wohl vergessen, was ich dir beigebrachte.Als Schüler warst du umsichtiger, Mace. Ist dies als Quelle genug oder beweisst das noch nicht das, Mace T'ra Saa´s Schüler war?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.183.242.5 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16. Feb. 2009, 19:32:23 ) :::Das hört sich ziemlich eindeutig an... Pandora Diskussion 20:01, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) Lichtschwert Der Satz, dass Windu mit 14 ein amethyst/purpurfarbenes Lichtschwert baute, steht im Widerspruch zu Lichtschwert#Mace_Windus_Lichtschwert, der behauptet, Windu hätte erst als Meister diese Schwert gebaut. Oder wurde er etwa mit 14 Jahren schon Jedi-Meister? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:54, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, er wurde in dem Alter nicht zum Jedi-Meister. Der Abschnitt Lichtschwert basiert auf den gleichnamigen Eintrag des offiziellen Fact Files. Den Satz mit dem 14-jährigen Mace Windu habe ich damals bei meiner Überarbeitung des Artikel stehen lassen. Er steht also schon sehr lange im Artikel. Man sollte ihn entfernen, wenn keiner eine Quelle dafür liefern kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:25, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Padawan Von welchem Jedi war Windu der Padawan? und hatte windu irgentwelche jedis als padawans gehabt? --Hijo de tenerife 13:57, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST)Hijo de Tenerife :Seine Padawane stehen in der Info-Box: Echuu Shen-Jon und Depa Billaba. Seinen Meister habe ich jedoch nicht gefunden. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 14:21, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::tatsächlich, ich hab die überlesen, ich mach die mal sichtbarer im artikel. --Hijo de tenerife 16:34, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST)hijo de tenerife Sturz aus dem Fenster Schon seit längerer Zeit ist das Gerücht in der Welt das er seinen Sturz überlebt hat und ich glaube irgendwie auch das er das überlebt hat, denn wie man in Episode II sehr schön sieht gibt es hunderte möglichkeiten sich vor dem aufschlgen auf die Erde zu schützen indem man z.b. sich an einem Speeder oder einem Swoob festklammert also kann Windu das doch überlebt haben oder hat man seinen Kadava gefunden? Schreibt Antwort bitte auf meine Dissku. AniD 18:05, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET)AniD :In der Datenbank steht aber eindeutig, dass er gestorben ist, also bleibt da kein Raum für Spekulationen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:21, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Wenn du Episode II gesehen hast, wirst du wohl auch gemerkt haben was die Blitze für eine Auswirkung haben... (Anakin vs Dooku) nach den Blitzen ist man für eine kurze Zeit gelähmt. Allerdings hätte ich gegen überlebende Jedi nichts einzuwenden. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:40, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Diese Frage kommt immer wieder auf, zuletzt z.B. hier. Kann jemand bestätigen, ob Lucas im Audiokommentar von Episode III etwas dazu sagt? Ich finde wir könnten einen Punkt im Abschnitt ''Hinter den Kulissen über dieses Thema machen, weil das Interesse in der Hinsicht groß ist. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:21, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es könnte ja auch sein, dass er nicht durch die Machtblitze, sondern durch den Sturz aus dem Republica 500 um's Leben kam, oder?? @AniD: er hätte sich, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, nicht festhalten können, da die Machtblitze ihn gelähmt hatten ;siehe Ep2! MfG Admiral Pellaeon Disku 16:17, 26. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Schön, dass du eine lange abgeschloßene diskussion wieder aufgreifst und trotzdem ABSOLUT nix neues sagst. KitDiskussion 16:29, 26. Nov. 2010 (CET) Shatterpoint Ich habe in Invincible gelesen, dass Mace eine Technik namens Shatterpoint benutzte, mit der er Gegenstände zersplittern konnte, indem er seine Hand darauf legte. Wird das noch irgentwo in einem deutschen Buch/Comic erwähnt? Dann könnte man das ja noch bei Fähigkeiten hinzufügen. Twilight 19:29, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :In Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone verwendet er etwas, was dort Bruchpunkt genannt wird, allerdings ist es hier mehr beschrieben, dass er diese für Personen oder Ereignisse verwendet. Pandora Diskussion 21:22, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Das macht er bei der Schlacht von Ryloth auch... MfG Joni 13:50, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Das hab ich auch bei Starwars-Union gelesen, darf man dann "Freiheit für Ryloth" als Quelle verwenden, weil er es ja in der Episode benutzt?Twilight 11:58, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::So, Sieg sagts: es heißt Bruchpunkt-Technik. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:25, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone heißt auf Englisch übrigens Shatterpoint. Wie die MAchttechnik. Auch dreht sich Mace' Gedankengang am Anfang um sein Versagen in der Arena, was passiert wäre wenn er die Bruchpunkttechnik bei Dooku angewandt hätte usw.--78.52.59.52 16:44, 26. Nov. 2010 (CET) Abwahl Tut mir Leid, aber wenn keiner mal TCW reinschreibt, schlag ich ihn zur Abwahl vor. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 18:41, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Mace Windu kommt in Kinder der Macht , Das Zillo Biest , Das Zillo Biest schlägt zurück , Tödliche Falle, Komm' nach Hause, R2 und Auf Geiseljagd for aber wen das keiner reinschreibt, wird Mace Windu von mir zur Abwahl vorgeschlagen --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:04, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Alles Folgen der zweiten Staffel, die teilweise noch nicht mal im Free-TV ausgestrahlt wurden. Deine Ansprüche finde ich etwas übertrieben. Entweder du schreibst es selbst rein, wartest bis die Folgen vom Mainstream gesehen wurden oder du stellst die Auszeichnung halt zur Disposition. In dieser Beziehung kannst du keine Ansprüche an die Autoren (also mich als Hauptautor dieses Artikels) stellen. Du kannst nämlich nicht verlangen, dass man sich nun Pay-TV zulegt, um die Folgen sehen zu können, oder sie illegal vom Netz herunterlädt, nur um den Artikel aktuell zu halten.--Anakin Skywalker 11:22, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Englische Quellen (bzw. die Folgen die auf englisch sind) brauchen da noch nicht rein, aber TCW könnt schon langsam. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:24, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Naja ich dache an das hir http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode220.html und nicht an die Folgen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:29, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Joa, sicher. Ich lese mir den Episodenführer auf SW.com durch, bevor ich die eigentliche Episode gesehen habe. Mach du doch. Wie gesagt: Ich kauf mir nicht extra Kabelfernsehen, ich sauge das Zeug auch nicht irgendwo aus dem Internet und schon gar nicht lese ich mir trockene Inhaltsangaben durch, die mir den Spaß an der Folge verderben. Ich warte bis die Folgen im Free-TV laufen. Wenn das zu lange dauert, muss es jemand anderes machen oder die Auszeichnung muss halt zur Disposition gestellt werden.--Anakin Skywalker 11:41, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ok aber Kinder der Macht kamm schon auf Pro 7--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:45, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Stimmt, aber oben war deine Liste noch länger. Um Kinder der Macht kann ich mich kümmern.--Anakin Skywalker 11:47, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Englische Quellen sollte man bei einem sowieso schon langen Artikel nicht voraussetzen. (ach, in Grievous' Hinterhalt taucht er auch kurz auf) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:56, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Mace Tod Gibt es wirklich eine Quelle,in der steht, wie viele Stockwerke er herunterfällt, und wenn, wirklich nur zwanzig? Palpatines Büro liegt doch ziemlich hoch, ist ein Fall von 20 Etagen da nicht ein bisschen wenig? Terpfen 18:59, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Klingt tatsächlich etwas merkwürdig, aber vielleicht sind die ja auch einfach nur größer. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:25, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Die Anzahl der Etagen stammt aus dem Roman zu Episode III. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:49, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ist Mace denn durch dem Stoß aus dem Fenster getötet worden? Plo Koon 15:47, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Mace' Glatze Mein Freund wollte wissen wieso Mace eine Glatze hat. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaub auch nicht das dass jemand jemand anderes weiß. Die Frage ist zwar nicht wirklich wichtig. Aber na, ja. ;) MFG Plo Koon 15:50, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wieso sollte er keine haben? Ist das denn so außergewöhnlich? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:51, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Denn ist es doch blödsinn wenn in der Infobox steht das er die Haarfarbe schwarz hat. Plo Koon 16:43, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Zählen denn z.B. Augenbrauen nicht? Die sind nämlich schwarz (oder vllt auch dunkelbraun)...--Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 00:39, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Titelheld Wäre es nicht erwähnenswert, dass der ursprüngliche Titelheld von Star Wars Mace Windu sein sollte. Der erste Drehbuch-Entwurf von Lucas hieß „The Story of Mace Windu“ allerdings änderte er ihn später bis letztendlich Star Wars daraus wurde. Im Film wird ja auch dargestellt, dass er der Einzige ist, der den Imperator bezwingen kann. Selbst Yoda gelingt das nicht. Genau aus dem Grund sollte es auch erwähnt werden. Lucas hatte anscheinend immer vor Augen, dass Mace Windu einer wenn nicht sogar der mächtigste Jedi ist. Deshalb wollte er ihn ursprünglich zum Titelhelden machen. Das dann aber der mächtigste Jedi nur ne kleine Nebenrolle hat sollte man irgendwie im Text anmerken. 91.36.210.62 23:48, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ähhh, ja ne ist klar. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:55, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Nicht sehr reichhaltig deine Antwort, Moddi. Der Gast hat vollkommen recht, denn so eine Anekdote gibt es wirklich. Im Artikel steht es auch drin, wenngleich es etwas präziser formuliert werden könnte. Entsprechender Abschnitt steht unter der Überschrift Hinter den Kulissen. Somit griff Lucas auf einen Charakter zurück, den er bereits 1972 in seinem handschriftlichen Dokument mit dem Titel Journal of the Whills als Mace Windy erwähnte. Im Laufe der einzelnen Überarbeitungen bis zum fertigen Drehbuch von Eine neue Hoffnung, strich er diesen Charakter damals wieder aus den Ausarbeitungen. Was auch immer dein Kommentar da oben bedeuten sollte, Moddi,... ich find's unangebracht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:19, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Sehe ich nicht so. Durchgelesen habe ich mir das auch. Jedoch finde ich kein Beleg für „The Story of Mace Windu“ und das er der einzige war, der den Imperator bezwingen hätte können. Das was im JotW drin steht ist nicht annähernd mit dem zu vergleichen, was unsere liebe IP hier behauptet, was ich somit als feuchten Fan-Traum abstemple und dementsprechend kommentiere. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 00:23, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich vermute, die Antwort hat mit dem ziemlich „Fanboy“-artigen Ton der IP zu tun. Ich denke, wenn es für so etwas wirklich eine Quelle gibt, ist es durchaus erwähnenswert, aber wenn man sieht, dass einige Fans glauben, dass Mace den Sturz überlebt hat, könnt ich mir diese Anekdote durchaus als reine Fanfantasie vorstellen. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 00:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Jemanden gleich als Fanboy zu bezeichnen, nur weil er hier eine ernst gemeinte Frage mit gar nicht so unwahrem Inhalt in den Raum wirft, finde ich doch etwas weit hergeholt. Das mit dem Überleben des Sturzes ist absoluter Humbug, aber das hat nichts mit dem zu tun. Mit dem Fanboy-Stempel wäre ich sowieso nicht so schnell bei der Hand, denn irgendwie sind wir doch alle Fanboys. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:39, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Naja über die Bezeichnung Fanboy sehe ich mal weg! Hier die Quelle für den Titel des ersten Drehbuch-Entwurfs "einestages.spiegel.de/static/topicalbumbackground/921/krieg_der_schere.html". Zu lesen ist es unter dem Abschnitt "Wookie, was für ein Loch!" (Sorry als IP kann ich leider keine Links platzieren!). Aber wahrscheinlich hat Moddi recht. Lucas hat sich damals gedacht ich nehme irgendeine Nebenfigur und benenne nach der einfach meine Geschichte. Macht ja auch irgenwie Sinn! Der Titel "The story of Anakin Skywalker" wäre irgenwie unpassend gewesen?!? 91.36.221.13 10:16, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Exzellent-Abwahl April 2011 (nicht abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 06.04.2011 bis zum 20.04.2011. * : Was fehlt euch denn an TCW? Windus Einsätze auf Ryloth und der Schwarzhand-Station sind im Artikel geschildert, der Hinterhalt von Boba Fett fehlt und die Schlacht von Simocadia (aus Colossus of Destiny) ist erst zum Teil (oder schon ganz? Mein Thalia führt das Magazin nicht mehr, aber in der letzten Ausgabe vom Dezember oder Januar, die ich noch gesehen habe, war der erste Teil des Comics drin.) erschienen. Die Inhalte aus den Sachbüchern gleichen sich meistens oder sind von der Serie abgeleitet, fehlende Nebenauftritte im Jedi-Rat (wie nach der Mission zu Vasseks drittem Mond oder zu Beginn der Mortis-Mission) sind für mich aber kein Grund, dem Artikel seinen Status abzuerkennen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:56, 8. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich Nahdar an. Nach derzeitigem Stand wird er abgewählt, dann investiert einer 2, 3 Stunden Arbeit und wir führen wieder eine Exzellenzkandidatur? Das können wir uns doch sparen. Rorret Disku 22:10, 8. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Ich weiss nicht, wo der Artikel schlecht gegliedert sein soll. Die Biographie folgt der zeitlichen Reihenfolge, die Abschnitte sind etwa gleich stark, die anderen Teile sind (ja schon fast) standartisiert, Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten sind vorhanden, HdK ebenfalls. Nur weil TCW grad aktuell ist, muss man nicht jedes Vorkommen, bei dem er kurz mal was sagt erwähnen, sowas macht Artikel unleserlich (Und dann war er hier noch kurz, und da noch kurz, und da ist er auch kurz aufgetaucht). Wieso sollte verzweifelt versucht werden, Bilder hier rein zu quetschen. Wenn es nicht mehr aus TCW zu berichten gibt, dann gibts auch nicht mehr Bilder. Und ich sage nochmal, nur weil TCW grad im Fernsehen kommt, ist es nicht das Maß aller Dinge. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:14, 9. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * :Nahdar, Rorret und Pandora haben mich überzeugt.Pro!--C-3PX 17:11, 9. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * :Also die hier gegen den Exzellent-Status aufgeführten Gründe sind relativ haltlos und irrelevant. Insofern sollte der Artikel den Stern behalten. GAR ☮ 17:34, 9. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist und bleibt einer der am besten geschrieben und gegliederten Artikel der Jedipedia und das Fehlen von anscheinend irrelevanten Kurzauftritten in TCW wird daran auch nichts ändern. Boba (FAQ) 00:08, 16. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 13:45, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach nicht mehr exzllent. Zum einen finde ich den Artikel schlecht gegliedert, da könnte man eine bessere Struktur gebrauchen. TCW kommt auch viel zu kurz, es gibt bis auf eines keine Bilder aus der Serie. Windus einzelne Missionen sollten genauer und ausführlicher beschrieben werden. Kurz um: Der Artikel kann mit anderen exzellenten Artikeln nicht länger mithalten und verdient das Sternchen-Prädikat nicht mehr. --Lorian Nod 16:21, 6. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Der Artikel bedarf sehr vieler Verbesserung ehe er wieder auf dem für einen Exzellenten Artikel ausreichendem Nivomaßstab ist. --Stief Houer 19:47, 6. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Die Folgen in welchen er eine große Rolle spiel sollten aber unbedingt mal rein, dass wären Das Zillo Biest, Das Zillo Biest schlägt zurück, Tödliche Falle, Komm' nach Hause, R2 und Auf Geiseljagd --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:55, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Mit 7 Führstimmen, 2 Gegenstimmen und 1 Enthaltung gilt die Abwahl als nicht erfolgreich. Yoga 'Diskussion 06:22, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Beziehungen man sollte vleicht eine Beziehung...machen. ich meine da fällt mir doch mal ganz spontan adi gallia ein (siehe Besessen). mfg (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.24.70.20 (Diskussion) 22. April 2011, 12:54 Uhr) Wirklich tot? Ist wirklich bestätigt, dass Mace Windu gestorben ist? Ich habe heute Mittag ein Video zu Star Wars Rebels gesehen, indem Mace Windu als Cyborg, ähnlich wie Darth Maul in The Clone Wars, zu sehen war. Ich persönlich finde es ja dumm wenn verstorbene Charakter in Filmen plötzlich wieder leben. Gibt es Beweise, dass er gestorben ist und wird die Geschichte in Rebels nur umgeschrieben oder ist es wirklich so, dass er den Sturz aus dem Fenster überlebte? Gargondola (Diskussion) 22:34, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Nach dem Film ja. Ich habe das Video ebenfalls gesehen, jedoch ist das nicht offiziell gewesen. Grüße, '''Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 23:30, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ob es nun offiziell ist, sei dahingestellt, aber sein Tod wurde nicht so ganz offiziell bewiesen. In einigen Enzyklopedien steht zwar drinne, dass er tot ist, aber seine Leiche wurde meines Wissens niemals gefunden, nur sein Lichtschwert. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:11, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Es wurde zu 100% nach dem Dreh von Episode 3 durch Samuel L.Jackson und George Lucas bestätigt, dass er tot ist; steht auch in allen offiziellen Quellen so. Also braucht man hier nicht rumzuspekulieren.As90 (Diskussion) 09:50, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Stärkster Schwertkämpfer? Es heißt im Einleitungssatz, dass Windu als der mächtigstte Schwertkämpfer galt. Das sollte in "einer der stärksten" geändert werden. Yoda ist ihm ebenbürtig im Schwertkampf, auf dessen Fähigkeiten spielt z.B. auch Obi-Wan in Episode 2 an.As90 (Diskussion) 09:53, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde das sofort verbessern. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:55, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Seine Geschichte aus Staffel 6 als er mit Jar Jar Binks zusammen gearbeitet hat fehlt. ::Abmwm330 (Diskussion) 18:42, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC)